Les meilleurs moments de nos vies
by Ermessende
Summary: Tu avais la peau tannée, la mienne était translucide. On avait besoin de ces moments pour se retrouver comme avant. Et si ça doit se terminer, je suis heureux que tu aies été mon ami, dans les meilleurs moments de nos vie.


Bonjour !

Après un long temps d'absence, je vous livre cet OS très court qui parle de la relation que j'aime imaginer entre Draco et Blaise. J'ai une affection profonde pour ces deux-là. Enfin, pour les Serpentards en général.

J'espère que cela vous plaire.

Et bonne année (très) en retard !

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages appartiennent à JKR, merci à elle !

* * *

On a toujours fait des voyages, tous les deux. Des escapades de quelques jours, de quelques heures. On marchait dans la poussière et on se donnait des grandes claques dans le dos. On partait pour un temps et on ne revenait que quand on le décidait. On se connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand ça suffisait. On avait besoin de ces moments pour se retrouver comme avant.

_Mi-aristocrates, mi-salauds._

« -Prends ta veste. Je t'emmène respirer.

-T'en peux plus de ta vie de château, en fait.

-Que ce soit toi ou moi, ça ne change rien.

-C'est vrai. »

On partait comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ces virées avaient quelque chose d'exotique, de tragique, d'héroïque. De lyrique. On refaisait le monde comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. On se fichait de tout ce qui se passait autour. C'était toi et moi contre le reste du vent. On balançait, on crevait, on vivait, on buvait, on fumait. Des volutes lourdes de soucis ou de non-dits qui s'échappaient du creux de nos lèvres. On détestait ceux qui nous faisaient nous arrêter.

_Mi-croyants, mi-désillusionnés._

« -On y va.

-Ca dépend où.

-Quelque part où il y a beaucoup de bruit de pas, j'ai envie de m'oublier.

-On va mourir dans les bras d'une étoile, alors. »

On crachait nos rires dans nos verres de vin qu'on levait haut dans le ciel. On voulait atteindre la lune. Et peu importe le temps qu'on aurait mis. On parlait fort debout sur les tables. On se faisait jeter et on partait sans payer, personne n'aurait pu nous résonner. On s'adorait mais on s'enfonçait les coudes dans les côtes pour arriver le premier au cendrier. On avait un peu peur que la cendre nous engloutisse.

_Mi-héros, mi-vieillards._

« -Les pavés dégoulinent.

-C'est ta fierté.

-Il paraît. Alors on va où ?

-On est bientôt arrivés. »

On entrait partout comme si chaque bâtiment nous appartenait. On se prenait pour les rois du monde. On était des princes de pacotille, devant les gargouilles de nos peurs les plus anciennes. On avait toujours eu peur de la solitude, alors on s'était accrochés l'un a l'autre. On était les plus grands fêtards possibles, les pires idiots, mais les meilleurs amis. On s'était sans arrêt dit qu'on se lâcherait jamais. On cachait nos baguettes bien profond dans nos vestes pour ne plus voir la réalité en face et pour se dire que notre magie, c'était juste notre sourire.

_Mi-sentimentaux, mi-déments._

« -Tu bois quoi ?

-Quelque chose de fort. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Le théâtre des mondes funambules.

-Tu te moques. »

On avançait parfois longuement pour trouver ce qu'on voulait. On avait la clope au bec, des centaines de pièces dans les poches. Tu avais la peau tannée, la mienne était translucide. On fabriquait des histoires, on portait nos plumes a nos bouches et le tracé de nos soirées était défini. On se levait pour applaudir une mariée invisible, on pleurait des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. On aimait sans le vouloir.

_Mi-lièvres, mi-tortues._

« -T'as les lèvres qui gercent.

-Tu t'arrêtes sur des détails comme ça ?

-T'es en face de moi.

-Je suis content d'y être. »

On se savait beaux et on se savait riches. On se disait que jamais rien ne nous empêcherait de rester les gamins de dix-huit ans qui s'aventuraient entre des tabourets qui ne voulaient rien dire pour eux. On était des pauvres cons qui mordaient à pleines dents dans un cigare avant de se rendre compte que ça avait mauvais goût. On chuchotait des je t'aime a qui voulait les entendre, on se jetait des glaçons à la figure, chacun sur un trottoir. On entrait partout où on le voulait. Dans des endroits où on avait trouvé l'inspiration, pris des cuites et couru des filles.

_Mi-artistes, mi-chercheurs._

« -J'ai oublié mon porte-feuille.

-Moi aussi. Scandale ?

-La fille en rouge a côté du comptoir.

-Je te rejoins dehors. »

Et maintenant, oui, maintenant. Je ne sais plus. On mime, on oublie, on est fatigué. On se fait vieux. On mime la fumée de nos cigarettes roulées. On oublie de faire attention à la poésie de nos gestes. On est fatigué de parler de nous. Mais on est toujours tous les deux.

_Mi-baroudeurs, mi-élégants._

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une review pour le peuple ?

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Ermessende


End file.
